Wings of Our Imagination
by Big Kitty
Summary: Series of prompts written for a somewhat self-imposed writing challenge. First chapter- Thunderstorm.


**Hi there, everyone! Big Kitty here. I was feeling uninspired when I found a writing challenge on LullabyDust's profile. (Note: you should really check out her KuroFai fics! They're adorable. Seriously, do it.) Anyway, the challenge originally was to go to SeventhSanctum . com, use the random generator, and write a story inspired by the first result you get! I made a few adjustments to make it a bit more challenging for myself. I used the writing challenge generator, 10 challenges, all one element each. I hope I will faithfully keep up to date with all ten installments! Feel free to yell at me if I don't. Sometimes a reminder is just the extra boost I need.**

**I apologize for my extremely long author's note, which, knowing me, will probably end up longer than the story…**

**One last thing before we get started – I don't normally do this, but I think that a great companion song to this story would be "Need Your Love" from the Tsubasa Chronicle OST. (The only thing the anime actually had going for it was the music.) You can find it easily by searching on YouTube if you don't already own it. ^^**

**…Ok, I think I'm finally done now!**  
**Please enjoy~**

* * *

_Prompt 1: The story is set during a thunderstorm_.

It was a warm summer day, though the sun was nowhere to be found. A hush was upon the land; not even the birds wanted to disturb the calm with their singing. The only sounds were of the rain gently beating against the leaves, and the quiet squeak of a front porch swing.

"Isn't it pretty, Kuro-tan?" the blond asked, wistfully looking up at the sky. "Little droplets of water, gently falling to the ground!"

"Mm." He would never use the word "pretty" to describe it, but Kurogane did enjoy rainstorms. They were calming, and they were a great refreshment after a long day under the hot sun. Now, though, he preferred to stay under the shelter of the porch roof.

"Hey, hey, let's go play in the rain!" Fai begged, tugging on his companion's arm.

"There's no way I'm going out there and getting wet." How did the idiot know to suggest the exact opposite of what he was thinking?

The mage looked up at him with his best puppy dog eyes, bottom lip quivering in a fake pout. "Not even for me?"

Kurogane looked away, knowing he would end up giving in if he didn't break eye contact. "If you wanna get rained on so bad, go by yourself. You don't have to worry about anything, anyway- I hear idiots can't catch colds." He smirked.

"Kuro-rin is so cruel to me!" He clutched his heart in agony. "He wounds my soul!"

He rolled his eyes at the thin man's theatrics. "I was kidding, idiot."

"Oh, you tease!" He jumped up from the swing. "This is my last offer, Kuro-pon! Do you want to come play in the rain with me?"

"No way, not gonna happen. Go by yourself."

The magician sighed. "Fine, you big Kuro-meanie! Here I go, all alone…"

"Have fun."

Finally, Fai gave in. He ran off the porch and threw his hands in the air. "Hyuu~!"

Kurogane allowed a small smirk to grace his lips. The mage could be such a _child_ sometimes. It was actually kind of… cute, in a messed up sort of way. "_Ugh, just listen to me," _he thought. _"Pretty soon I'm going to start sounding like Tomoyo." _He shuddered at the idea. Yes, the blond was definitely a bad influence on him.

Said blond was currently spinning gracefully in circles, letting the rain fall down on his face. "You don't know what you're missing, Kuro-chan!" he called.

"You're not going to get me to come out there," he said matter-of-factly. "Besides," he added, "the rain is starting to fall harder. You should come back now."

He looked up at the sky. "I suppose you're right, Daddy." Kurogane was shocked- he never would have guessed that the mage would acquiesce so easily.

"Good. Wait- what did you just call me?!" He scowled.

"Hm? I don't know what you're talking about!" he said, smiling brightly.

"The hell you don't," the taller man grumbled half-heartedly.

Fai laughed lightly. Suddenly, a burst of light flashed through the sky, followed shortly by a deep rumbling. "Kyaa!" Quick as the lightning itself, the blond darted onto the porch and snuggled up against Kurogane.

"…Just what do you think you're doing?" he questioned, looking down at the soaked man who was clinging to his arm like a leech.

"I'm using big, strong Kuro-buro as protection from the elements!"

Kurogane sighed. "You aren't actually _scared_ of a simple thunderstorm, are you?" He knew the answer- of course he wasn't, it was just an excuse to snuggle.

The smile that the mage wore confirmed it.

"You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?"

"That's why you love me, isn't it?" Fai grinned, looking up at his companion with his big blue eyes.

"…Tch." He looked away, the slightest of blushes creeping across his face.

Though he wasn't looking, he could practically see the blond's knowing grin in his mind. It was terrifying.

Sure enough- "Kuro-rin's blushing~!" Fai sang, a pale finger poking at the victim's face. "He really does love me!"

"S-shut up!! I am _not _blushing!" he shouted, forgetting that denial only makes the blush worsen.

"It's OK, Kuro-myu, I think your blush is cute." He sprawled out on the swing, laying his head on the ninja's lap.

"Get off, now." he growled. "You're soaking wet and freezing."

"All the more reason to lay on someone warm and dry!"

Kurogane sighed, knowing he was fighting a hopeless battle. "Whatever." They sat in silence for a few minutes, then he thought of something. "Aren't you uncomfortable in those clothes?"

The mage rose an eyebrow, grinning mischievously. "What's this? Kuro-pii wants me out of my clothes?"

"That's not what I meant, dammit!" He mentally chastised himself for not choosing his words with more care. "I _mean, _since they're soaking wet from the rain, I figured you would be… uncomfortable." He tried his best to sound non-committal.

"You don't have to worry about me, Kuro-sama. I don't think I've ever been more comfortable in my life."

* * *

**Fail ending is fail.**

**And fluffy story is too fluffy. T_T**

**I know what else you're thinking. Thunderstorms are supposed to be scary, right? Not plotless fluff. I was going to write a dramatic storm scene, but then this little guy popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. You know how that is.**

**Also- when I was writing this, I couldn't help but realize that a lot of Kurogane's dialogue comes across as a double entendre. ^^' I even had to edit some lines, it was so bad. (I finally decided to lampshade it near the end.) Oh, you naughty subconcious.  
Well, I hope you enjoyed it, my dear readers! Leave a review to let me know what you thought. There'll be more to come soon!**


End file.
